Relinquish Your Sight
by ZAFT Girl
Summary: Neji has empathy for Sasuke. He wants to banish the demons left behind in his life, even if only for a short time. Well written Shounen-ai with a slice of LEMON in every chapter! Română versiunea disponibilă în interiorul!/Available in Romanian!


Well, this is my first fanfiction in a while and my first ever shonen-ai with lemon. I hope that you people like it, at least a little bit. So, if you like it, I'll make another chapter!

And a translation for you internet-lingo-deficit people, Shounen means boy, ai means love and lemon means SEX. .Warned. If you don't like ManXMan then DON'T READ THIS. Get out, homophobe.

SOON TO BE AVAILABLE IN THE ROMANIAN LANGUAGE!!

--------------------------------

Sight. The world can be many things, but how we view it relies solely on what we see in the majority of our life. So little of our lives we spend feeling the world. The flower is colourful, but is it soft? A world without color is boring, but what about the physical world? Can't that be as pleasuring? The boy is beautiful, strong and alone. His family was murdered and he found their bodies and saw the memories of their death. Does that mean that he sees the world as full of death, rather than life? He's been marked by demons. How haunting. His dark eyes look so sad, I want to comfort him. The last of the champion clan of Konoha, now my family has inherited that name. I love him, don't I? Seeing him move, the way his void-like eyes look at the world. I watch him with my opposite eyes, so bright and pale. Someday I want to change that dark world he lives in, I want him to look into my eyes and see the opposite. What does he feel?

I listen to the dirt and stones crack beneath be feet as I walk the busy streets of the village, the setting sun was beginning to cast the world in to darkness in an explosion of reds, oranges, pinks and purples, coloring the world in slightly distorted hues of the sky. I can hear the conversations of travelers, farmers, merchants and pedestrians while I walk. Taking a left by the river I take the long way home. My eyes wander to the brown and earthen coloured buildings, sparsely decorated by rainbows of paper lanterns, good luck charms, pots and mats, to the slow, low flowing river and the trees, giving birds and a black and white snoozing cat shelter as it sleeps in the grass and leaves beneath one. One of the birds flies to an over hanging wire and sat by another who sat alone. I feel so envious of it, my eyes wander again and then, I stop. The wind tousles my dark hair, a few strands fluttering in front of my pale face with the two dark leather straps which extend fro beneath my headband. He's sitting there, on the other side of the river, on the lower walkway where a few row boats from river bound travellers have been tie further down. He's sitting on the very edge, his shoes beside him, his lower legs consumed by the clear, flowing water. He must have felt my eyes because he looked up and stared into my eyes. I thought I could see a small smile spread across his lips from the opposite road above. He waved. My heart leapt. He seemed to beckon me to him. I debated whether I could restrain my self from telling him that I wanted to make him feel that the world was not an evil, vengeful place. I wanted to touch him. Nodding and then with a short sprint to the riverside, I jumped, forcing the chakra to my feet and landing just short of the middle of the river, the white stone wall behind me. I walked slightly faster than usual and sat down by his side, opposite his shoes, removing and placing mine on the opposite side of me from him.

"Hello Neji, it's nice of you to join me." He half smiled. "I've sensed for sometime that you have been keeping something from me. You've seemed to be staring at me a lot lately."

I wasn't sure why he worded his sentence so casually. It's never been like him to be so friendly; normally he pushed any sort of company away. "Uh, well…." I trailed off. I still wasn't sure what to say. Surly a simple answer would not do.

"Neji, there's… one more thing I'd like to ask you." He glanced away from me at something in the shadows of the water and said nothing for a few moments and then he turned and looked directly into my white eyes, piercing some barrier in my soul as some say my byakugan do. "How do you feel when you're around me?" His openness and slight personality change was indifferent to me.

"I… I…"

"It's a simple question."

I turned my head towards his questioning eyes, looking for some answer that would inevitably be a lie and not a white one, at that. The silence was long and awkward, we kept staring into each others eyes. "I… I think…" the truths of my words were muffled, as if my tongue had me taken out of my mouth as he pressed his lips against mine, slipping his silky tongue over mine and then withdrawing shortly after. He had literally taken the words right out of my mouth.

"Say it," he said after licking his lips. "Please, say it. Don't make me wait any longer."

"Say it?" I echoed. Does he feel the same about me?

"Please, take the pain of my curses away, even just for a moment. I can only bare so much pain in my life. The death of my parents, the betrayal of my brother, and the world that Orochimaru set before me those many years ago, before I became a Konoha-nin once more. Say it. Say it Neji, please…"

So did he notice that I sensed the pain and anguish of his black life? I remember the time before Naruto broke my beliefs of 'destiny' so that I could start on a new, white slate. It appeared it Sasuke was about to break, the dark glass had begun to crack in his eyes, are those tears that threaten to leak? My silence seemed to make him nervous. "Sasuke… do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes," he pleaded. "Please, please…"

"I love you Sasuke." With that Sasuke moved himself so that he was sitting, facing me, on my lap, his wet calves dripped on the white stone where we sat and he hugged me, burying his face in my shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered into my vest. He leaned in to kiss me again, but knowing that sooner or later, someone would descend the stairs to the riverside walkway and see us, I stopped him with my fingers on his lips and said "Not here," and he lightly licked the tips of my fingers, which I strangely found somewhat arousing. Sasuke climbed off of me and stood as I mimicked his gestures. I invited him back to my house, but he insisted on us going to his. I'd never been to the Uchiha mansion, which had a population of one and the spirits of the dead and the damned.

We spent the rest of the evening daylight sitting at the small kitchen table drinking tea. We sat side by side in the moonlit room, watching the outside world darken, secluding us from the world as it began to sleep. I watched Sasuke stare coldly at his hot cup of tea, his demons were back to haunt him with the coming darkness. I set my tea down and turned, moving my knees so I faced him. He glanced up in my direction and went back to unfruitfully glaring at his tea. I placed my fingers under his chin, leading his face and eyes towards mine.

"Would you like me to banish your demons Sasuke?"

"There's nothing you can do." He moved his eyes away from mine. It was strange that he could change this way; it seemed that with the setting of the sun, it had extinguished his inner light as well. Darkness is the playground of demons.

"You're wrong." Feeling I had no other way of removing Sasuke's indifference, I locked lips with the younger man and forced him to the floor. Sasuke tried to force me off of him, but eventually he closed his eyes and relinquished his emotions to me.

I removed Sasuke's headband from his forehead, discarding it a few meters way as it landed with a faint ding as the metal side hit the floor. I looked into his eyes, they watched me intensely, seeming frustrated that I broke the kiss. He lifted one of the hands that he held above his head and yanked my headband off and then using both hands, he removed the leather straps that were over my bandaged forehead. He tugged on my bandages and couldn't remove them, so he reached for the kunai at my thy and cut them off, throwing them and the Kunai next to the headbands, the bandages made it only half way, they fluttered short and fell to the floor. My long chestnut hair fell in front of my face, Sasuke tucked it behind my ear and then gripped the back of my hair and pulled my face closer to his. He sucked on my lips for a moment and I broke the kiss, trailing my tongue down his salty, damp skin – he was beginning to sweat – and continued down his neck. He gasped and tightened his face as the cool night air touched the trail my tongue had left.

"Neji," he gasped "more."

I removed his dark shirt, colorless in the surroundings. Before he allowed me to continue licking his pale skin he insisted that mine be removed, so I removed it. Sasuke laid his hands above his head, and I resumed making cool trails on his collarbone while I was propped up on one elbow with the other hand just above Sasuke's waist for balance. I leaned back for a moment to appreciate Sasuke's well toned body and then I licked around his nipple as he gasped. Each time I hit a soft spot on his body, his collarbone, nipples, bellybutton, jaw, he would gasp; every time he did so, only made me want him more. I assumed Sasuke wanted more too, because I felt something hard poking my abdomen. When I rubbed up against it he groaned. It was the most arousing thing he had done yet. I had evidently become hard has well. The erection was painful and throbbing in my pants. I didn't want to impose intercourse on the younger man, but then Sasuke groaned what I wanted to hear. "More," dragging the out each syllable as he gripped my sweaty body with his hands. I removed Sasuke's pants, kunai holder and the bandages around his ankles, tossing them aside and removing his underwear. Although we were, for the most part, undressed, and with the cool, fresh night breeze it seemed to get hotter and even hotter still as the scent of sweat became more prominent. The increasing heat caused me to begin to pant at a steady pace.

The moment I had waited and anticipated was upon me. Sasuke appeared as if he would go mad if I didn't continue with what we had started. I stared at him for a moment, into those onyx eyes, I wanted to savor this moment, the sound of the night breeze and Sasuke's breath and the unique scents they carried were intoxicating. The feel of the naked man beneath me, soft and warm and the taste of Sasuke's flesh lingered in my mouth.

"Hurry," Sasuke panted quietly, "hurry, I can't wait any more."

I reached below me and stroked Sasuke as he jolted from the pleasure and groaned, "oh God, oh God!" it was the best he had ever felt. We were being sinful, but it felt so good. Sasuke, at this moment, seemed to ignore all of his demons. Sasuke lowered his hands and pushed up on my chest and sat up as I let go of him. He sat and spread his legs and told me to "lick," so I obeyed. Just the top at first and then its length, Sasuke leaned back on his hands and threw his head back; his once spiky hair now lay straight from sweat. I continued to listen to him groan lustfully and then I glanced up and him and retreated just for a moment and then took his whole penis in my mouth and began to suck as hard as I could. Immediately, Sasuke flinched, jolted forward and leaned forward and held my head, screaming and gasping. "Neji! Neji, s-stop I'm gonna g-gonna – Ah!" A tremour ran through his body and he came in my mouth, it was hot and salty and I swallowed and leaned up and cupped Sasuke's face in my hands and kissed him.

"So, how was that," I asked, pressing the bridge of my nose against his, both of us still panting heavily.

Sasuke giggled, "wonderful," he pecked me on the lips, "but I'd like some more."

"Oh really," I laugh, "Tomorrow, I promise.

"That's not what I meant, kitten," Sasuke pushed me backwards lightly and lowered him self and began to suck as hard as I had. I began to feel slightly light headed as I had resumed screaming and holding Sasuke as he had before. He moved his tongue around causing me to only scream more and I came into his mouth. He was surprised by the taste and withdrew, spitting out my cum in his hands quickly, whipping his tongue with the back of his hands. I laughed, "Sasuke, you fool, let's clean you up," and I stood up and got a towel from the drawer and whipped Sasuke clean.

-----------------------------

So, how was that? Did ya like it? Read and review people, if you can read it, you can say something as simple as "Nice," if you want to go that simple. Thanks!


End file.
